Dumped and Desired
by secretpipsqueek
Summary: Edward left me. I was dragged by my will to go to Volterra. I learnt another vampire has his eye on me and fell for me. Could he be my real love who won't leave me like Edward did?   Rated T. Rating might go higher in later chapters.
1. 1 Dumped and new life

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

Bella's Pov

The moon light was shimmering through the window of my room in the Volturi castle. I know what you might be thinking… Why on earth is she in the Volturi castle? What happened to being safe in Forks protected by Edward and the Cullen's? All of that is now history. That good for nothing vampire left me. He said I wasn't good enough for him. What hurts the most was leaving me in the cold cruel woods unprotected. Using all the speed I had, I tried to catch up with him, but I stumbled and fell, as he disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again.

That was when Jane Volturi found me, already withering in pain. She was wondering through the woods looking for prey.

"Bella Swan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that stupid Cullen that you call your other half?" She questioned with confusion. Even if she was trying to sound nice, there was still a sinister sound to her voice.

"He l...le… Left me." I managed to stutter in between little winces.

"What? After all you did for him! I might have hated you, but I had reason to. As much as it might pain you to hear this, I'll get to the point. Edward was never your soul mate. Another vampire had his eye on you since the beginning. As soon as you fell for Edward, he was in so much pain that he wanted to kill himself. He was in love with you. We are closer than you think. That was why I started to hate you because of what you made him feel." She explained. Another vampire had their eye on me? But who was it? After all the pain that happened I didn't want to carry on life.

"Yes you are going to carry on your life. You are coming with me." She argued. I didn't know I said that out loud. I tried to hold my ground, but before I knew it I was in the throne room of the Volturi castle.

"Masters I am back. I found someone that I thought will be put to good use." She had an evil smile planted on her face.

"Very well my dear Jane. Isabella Swan. It is nice to finally meet you after these years. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aro Volturi." Even though he sounded nice, he was creepy. Before I could get a chance to speak, he snatched my hand to read it?

"Jane, this child is worth nothing. She is absolutely useless to me. I have no choice but to kill her!" He yelled with anger.

I closed my eyes to prepare for the attack, but instead of feeling the slightest touch, a low menacing growl escaped someone's lips.

"Stop!" The mysterious voice called out. Whoever owned the voice had to be a male. Whoever he was, was my life saviour.

"Alec what has gotten into you?" The blonde head asked.

I turned around to see a gorgeous vampire with a dangerous look. He looked stunning (even with a mad expression.) He had chocolate coloured hair with a fringe. His face looked like it was carved by angels. He looked handsome in the black ensemble he was wearing. What captured me the most was his eyes. They looked so forbidden and deep. I guess scarlet was the new gold.

"Masters, I ask you to let her live. She is my mate. The rules state you can kill humans who are no use, but can't kill one if it's associated with another Volturi vampire."

With heavy sighs around the room everyone was in suspense to see what decision has been made.

"Very well I will let her live. Providing you guard her and what you said has to be true. If she is your mate, you can change her. But mark my words Alec, one argument or heart break for either of you she is finished. Understood?" Aro's voice sent chill through my bones.

"I understand completely master." He bowed as a sign of respect and left the room, dragging me softly by the arm.

"Thank you for saving me." I smiled. He looked at me like an emotionless brick wall. So he won't speak to me? That's weird. After a few seconds, a smile was creeping up on his lips as soon as we were walking down with no one in sight.

"It was my pleasure. I couldn't stand there and watch you get killed." He said.

"Is it true that I am your mate?" I asked eagerly awaiting his response.

Next thing I knew was he was face to face with me, gazing into my eyes.

Alec slowly leaned in. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but he moved close to whisper something in my ear.

"Yes 100% true. Ever since I saw you, I felt a pull towards you. Your wavy brown locks." He paused a bit to twirl a strand of my hair on his finger.

"Your petite and delicate frame." He used his other hand to pull me closer to him. I blushed a deep shade of red.

He came closer to whisper something only for my ears.

"Your beautiful blush. All these things that made me fall for you." He slowly kissed my cheek. Suddenly my cheeks got hotter than before.

All he did was smile. I stood there motionless looking like a blushing idiot.

"Follow me Isabella to your chamber." Alec commanded. I obeyed with no hesitations.

"It's Bella actually, but you can call me Isabella...If you want." I hinted. I didn't want to sound desperate, but the way he said my full name rolled off his tongue perfectly. It was the deep Italian voice that fitted the name to make me weak in the knees.

"Isabella then. It sounds like music to my ears." He grinned.

Alec led me into a massive room. It was black and white colour coded with a huge flat screen. There was a massive king sized bed that you think can only be seen on TV.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Thank you. This is my room, but you can share it for time being. There's extra closet space, a bathroom and… Well I don't sleep so the bed is yours.

"Ok thank you. But I don't have clothes so..." I trailed off.

He still had a grin that made me get more curious.

"Don't worry about it. That is where my sister and Heidi come in."

Right on cue was Jane and Heidi with excited expressions.

"Shopping time!" They squealed. Oh no this can't be good.


	2. 2 Shopping and shock

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov<p>

"Shopping time!" They squealed. Great two Alice's is worse than one. Don't get me wrong. Alice was the best sister I could have. If anything, the Cullen's still mean something to me, every single one of them except Edward.

"Oh... no thank you." I said as politely as could as I tried back away. Both of them stood their ground.

"No you are coming." Heidi argued.

"You are going to come Isabella. Besides, don't you want to look good for my brother?" She asked with a smug smile on her lips.

"I… um... Yeah." I looked down trying to hide the scarlet blushes with my long hair. I heard his smirk behind me. I forgot he was still in the room. He strides towards me to whisper something with his soft velvet voice.

"Don't worry Isabella. You will look beautiful either way." Then kissed me softly on the cheeks before leaving the room. Unfortunately, I looked up to see Jane and Heidi with more excitement on their faces as before. They were screaming and squealing, and it wasn't long till I was dragged out the room for a very long shopping trip.

* * *

><p>Alec's Pov (As requested)<p>

As I left the room, Demitri and Felix were waiting for me in the entertainment room, with creepy smiles on their faces.

"So you and Isabella? Finally, you have someone now so you won't be sulking in your room complaining how you don't have a mate." Demitri said while taking his turn of pool against Felix.

"I won't lie to you dude. That girl is pretty hot for a human. Don't screw it up." Felix warned.

"Why would you think I'd mess up with her?" I asked annoyed. Both of them looked up simultaneously.

"Well let's review your preview relationships. Face it they were out of your league and you didn't have the best of luck with girls." Demitri informed. He was right, but with Isabella I feel different. I think she is the one.

"Yeah wittle Alwec haswen't wearn how to wove a girl properly." Felix was mocking me in a baby voice.

"Shut up idiot! For your information, I love Isabella and she will be with me forever. Wait and see." I yelled leaving the room. As I left I heard Demitri mumbled something.

"Poor dude. He always does this. He falls too hard and fast. Soon he ends up with a broken heart."

They were telling the truth. I might have rushed a little; (or a lot), but I couldn't help it. Isabella is different from the other girls.

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov<p>

Shopping with Jane and Heidi wasn't too bad. It felt nice getting new clothes that were in fashion. I ended up with a lot of jeans, summer dresses, sandals and a lot more. Jane is really nice to me. I don't understand how the Cullen's say she was a little devil. She is the complete opposite.

After a long day of shopping, I felt tired and a tiny bit thirsty. Heidi was kind to treat me to a smoothie and to sit down. Now that I think of it, Heidi and Jane are my nice sisters that every girl wished they had. As soon as the drink came to the table, both of them were sitting opposite me, arms folded, looking as if they want something.

"You like Alec don't you?" They questioned in unison. I couldn't deny it. I felt an attraction to him. But me (being the shy girl I was), didn't respond. However, my stupid blush said otherwise.

"Oh my god!" They screamed quietly. It has to be the fifth time they did that today.

"There is something you need to know about my brother. He had past relationships and they didn't work out that well. The problem is that he falls to hard and fast for a girl. Sometimes the girl couldn't cope and broke his heart. But I ask you kindly, that if something happens between you two that you will stand by him no matter what. Just by the look of his face he would do anything for you. I noticed the emotion he has now in his eyes because of you." Jane explained.

Why do I feel suddenly a huge weight has been put on my shoulders?

"I'll try my best Jane." I smiled.

"Are you finished Bella?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah. Can we go home now?" I asked them.

All three of us got up and left the smoothie place. We went back to the car park with all my heavy bags. I didn't feel too bad to carry them. Maybe, I am getting stronger. With the bags packed in the boot, we climbed in the Lamborghini and sped off back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Alec's Pov<p>

Isabella should be home by now. What could be taking her so long? What if everyone was right that we weren't meant to be? No! I can't think like that. She is my lover, my soul mate, my… Isabella. I feel angry and confused. The glass vase by my bed didn't last long with me. If a vampire could cry, I would and I'm not afraid to admit that. With another bad thought in my head, I picked up another expensive glass vase and through it hard against the door. The glass shattered to the floor into a million pieces, just like my heart.

"Aggh!" I was in rage as I kicked a table down. This has never happened to me. I'm Alec Volturi! Before Bella, I never felt anything. Even with the previous girls, I felt blank.

Before, I could pick up another piece of furniture to destroy, a warm hand gripped on mine.

"Alec, please calm down." The voice whispered afraid. The voice was familiar. It was sweet and delicate like an angel sent from heaven. It was my angel. But because I was hurt and angry, I couldn't focus on her words of wisdom. I was a lot stronger and faster than she was, thus I ran to slam her hard against the wall.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled in her face.

"Please Alec. You are hurting me. Look at me. It's Bella." She panted with heavy breaths.

That was when I realised what I was doing.

"Bella?" I asked softly. Looking, at her in pain was horrible to see. Especially, since I was the one that caused it.

"I'm a monster!" I said in disgust. I eased off her and vanished out the room.


	3. 3 Heartbreak and horror

Disclaimer: You know by now what I'm going to say

Bella's Pov

I didn't know what emotion to feel. Whether it was hurt, confusion or anger. Alec just said he was a monster and vanished. What did he meant? Gathering up all the strength I have I exited the room, to find him.

"Alec? Are you there?" I yelled into a hallway full of nothing.

"Please Alec. If only you could hear my heart breaking right now…" I trailed off croakily trying to hold back the tears. With a breeze of wind from the window, I felt someone presences near mine.

"Shh. It's ok. I won't leave your side again. I'm sorry; I was stupid to leave like that. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you." The soft velvet voice comforted me. He tilted my head to make me stare into his deep eyes.

"Why did you leave like that? What did you mean? Why were you mad throwing glass everywhere?" I managed to question in a hushed tone.

"Once again I am sorry. You see it all started when Felix, Demitri and I were playing pool. They were saying that I might mess up my relationship I have with you. I fall to hard and fast. But I can't help it. You Isabella Marie Swan, make me do that. When I went back to my room, I was waiting for you. I was having bad thoughts and questioning myself in my head about bad stuff that could happen. That caused me to throw a rage and break everything in sight. The demon in me was unleashed. When you tried to stop me, I couldn't focus, so I left before I could hurt you." He explained every last little detail.

"That explains it. Thank you for trying to control yourself. I fell a bit too fast for you to Alec." I smiled a little to show him I am fine. He stood there motionless. The emotion in his eyes changed. They became deeper, hurt felt with a hint of regret.

"Bella, I'm a monster. You are too delicate to break. I don't want to kill you. But maybe it's best if we… call it a day. Keep the relationship strictly professional." He mumbled harshly. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing.

"You... You don't want me like that?" I managed to stutter out before my heart completely breaks. It wouldn't be the first time this happened to me.

"As long as you are human, you just don't belong in my world Bella." Alec grimly said. As soon as he said those words, an image of Edward popped up in my head. Just like the day he left me in the forest.

"I don't belong with anybody anymore. Fine we are over before we even began something. I thought you would be the one Alec. The one that would heal my broken heart, and restored it with love again. I soon saw how Edward and I didn't belong together. But with you… Fine. Bye Alec." I was strong to not cry. I walked away from him with my head held high.

"Bella!" He called out. I didn't look back. As soon as I turned the corner I cried so hard. My heart was aching. Words couldn't describe how I felt. I slowly sat down with my back to the wall. I was bawling my eyes out which felt at least two hours. No one to comfort me, or dry my tears that were streaming down like a waterfall.

What can I do now? A golden eye vampire I thought I loved dumped me in the woods. Next thing you know, I meet a red eye vampire who I thought loved me. Why do I get attracted to vampires, and then get my heartbroken by them the next minute?]

I had enough of all this, so I ran out…

The rain was beating down heavily as it was a stormy night in Volterra. The perfect mood for a break up. Jane and Heidi had to leave on a mission when we came back from shopping. When they find out I left, now that I think of it I don't care what they think. I don't care about anything anymore. Break my heart once shame on you, break my heart twice: I want to break you.

The more I walked, the rain got heavier and worse. I didn't know where I was going. Clutching my hoodie tightly to keep me warmth, I carried on wandering the streets of Italy. It was dead with no one in sight. Maybe, I should turn back and head towards the castle. Just because it didn't work out with Alec, it doesn't mean I had people to keep me company. This would be a good chance to get to know Felix and Demitri better.

The weather didn't do me justice. Lighting corrupted as black thunder illuminated the sky. Turning back, to run in a place of warmth and security, there were shivers traveling down my spine.

"Bella." The voice called out. How did he know where I was?

"Edward." I grimaced.

"You are looking well. But you could've done better with your choice in men." He insulted me.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Tempting but no… I'll give you something I owed you for a long time. It doesn't seem right to leave you unsatisfied." He chuckled darkly.

"Go away." I fought back. I tried to walk off but Edward had other ideas. He used his speed to run and grab me by the arm.

"Don't fight it. I'm giving you what you want." Edward growled.

"And what could that be?" I asked sarcastically. Now I feel like regretting asking that.

"Something you wanted." He whispered in my ear.

I was trembling and shaking with fear.

"Relax darling. No one will hear you scream." Edward grabbed me tighter and his dark words where scaring the hell out of me.

Before I could speak, his mouth was biting into my neck. With a bit of blood oozing out, I heard the faint squelch. But there was a lot of pain. I couldn't remember if I was screaming or not, but it was no use, my heart stopped beating…


	4. Adoption! I am so sorry readers

**Authors note**

**I didn't want to end like this. I know how mad I get waiting for my favourite stories, but find one of these instead. I tried so hard to think, but I guess I lost ideas and love of doing this story. To all my fans, if any one of you wants to adopt it and carry on, Pm me and I'll give you permission.**

**If you do carry please:**

**Keep the Paring still the same. You can change it in later chapters if you wish as a twist.**

**I was thinking of putting Renesmee in as a friend of Jane who Alec also knows and they start going out and Bella is mad about it and it's a fight for his heart**

**Keep Edward as dark as possible**

**Keep Jane and Heidi on Bella's side**

**Enjoy writing and experimenting with it.**

**I am sorry for my audience who loves the story**

**AngelGothFairy101**


End file.
